A variety of scanning and imaging systems are employed for uses ranging from airport security to biomedical imaging. Some of these systems employ technologies including X-rays, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), and Nuclear Quadrupole Resonance (NQR). Essentially, there are three types of MRI: Superconductive, Resistive, and Permanent. Superconductive. MRI provides high field strength, but requires constant liquid helium replenishment. Resistive MRI is inexpensive but does not have high field strength. Additionally, it has high operational cost and low field stability. Permanent magnet MRI is the most economical but can weigh in excess of 10 tons and since the magnetic field is supplied by a permanent magnet it cannot be turned off. Additionally, permanent magnet MRIs have low field strength and can only operate in a very controlled temperature range.
Another type of imaging system is zero field nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR), commonly but inaccurately known as NQR. This technology has the advantage over MRI in that it needs no magnetic field to scan an object. NQR scanning technology employs narrow-band radio-frequency (RF) waves that are pulsed to excite the object, or material of interest. The frequency range and pulse duration of the RF waves are selected to identify resonance frequencies of specific material(s) that the system is designed to detect. Thus, NMR scanning technology is most effective when scanning for specific materials.
Therefore, there exists a need for an imaging system that provides a high resolution, gathers a wide array of data relating to any material of interest, and is cost-effective to operate.